Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters Between Duels (What They Do and Say)
by GGMK
Summary: As the title suggests, little vignettes about what the Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters do between duels. Who they hang out with, what they like doing. Do they get bored, or are they relieved? My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. Features creatures from all Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga (classic, GX, 5D's, Zexal, R, etc) You can leave suggestions, but no promises that I'll do them!
1. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl

Dark Magician walked through the desert sand, wandering aimlessly. He did not have a destination in mind; he simply enjoyed the peace. And if the desert was a little barren, well, that was fine. If he wanted company, he would travel to one of the nearby "areas".

He had just finished a duel with his master, Yugi Muto. Yugi had won the duel, like usual. Dark Magician was proud to have helped his master accomplish this. It was foolish of that Rex kid to have challenged Yugi. Did the young ruffian really believe that he would be victorious?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice calling out.

"Hey, Dark Magician! Wait up!"

Dark Magician let a small smile play on his face as his friend, the Dark Magician Girl, skipped towards him. She reached him, a bit out of breath, but none the worse for that. She looked at him, eyes bright.

"I heard you helped Yugi defeat that Rex brat! That is so awesome! I wish I could have seen it."

"Defeating the boy was an easy task, not worthy of such excitement," Dark Magician snorted. Truly, if vanquishing a mediocre player like _that_ was cause for celebration, it would be a miracle if they didn't party every day, more than once a day, in fact!

"Yeah, well, I still think it was pretty cool! And I bet master is still grateful. He's a kind Master," came the nonchalant reply. Dark Magician had to agree with her there. Some masters mistreated their cards, maybe threw them out, or ripped them up if they lost a duel. Others sold their cards online, or let their pets eat the cards.

"Our Master treats us well. For that, I will always be loyal to him." There was actually another reason why Dark Magician was loyal to Yugi…but he didn't know what that was. He just _knew_, in his heart, that he and Yugi were bound. Was it destiny? Dark Magician didn't know, and he didn't care. He just knew that as long as master needed him, he would be there to aid him.

"Hello, Dark Magician? Are you still there?" Dark Magician girl asked, waving her hands in front of his face. Dark Magician looked at her apologetically. She pouted at him, and then grinned.

"I was saying that we should go visit Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl. Gagaga Girl told me that she bought the new _Magician_ board game. I'm a playable character! We have to go NOW!" the little magician was saying excitedly. As she babbled on about how she would win ("For sure") this time, Dark Magician let out a rare chuckle. Yes, he could do with some fun, right about now. Maybe he did deserve to celebrate his win, if even just a little. One humble board game wouldn't hurt any, and if his master by chance needed him, leaving a board game in the middle wasn't so bad.

"Let us go, then," Dark Magician informed his young student. Squealing, Dark Magician Girl practically dragged him towards the Gagaga household.

As the two magicians headed towards their destination, heads held high, Dark Magician thought to himself that he was certainly a blessed individual.

* * *

Ah, my first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan-fic is up.

I was always curious what the card spirits do when they're not dueling. I'm aware that not all the cards have spirits, but this is a fan-fic. None of the canon rules apply. ;)

In my fic, all cards hang out in a large world when they're not summoned. Usually, different cards hang out in different "areas". This will get shown more in future chapters.

The humans are not aware of this.

Oh, and while I'll be using monsters from all the anime and manga series (monsters from, say, _GX_ and _5D's_ can interact), the humans still live in different times. How does that work? Because I say so!


	2. Ojama Trio Wants to Help (Can They?)

**Thanks to Yami E, for being the guy to give me my first review, and for giving me some story requests! I am much obliged! And to all you other readers: I'd like for you all to review and give requests too! That would be cool!**

* * *

_CRASH! BANG! WHAM! CRACK!_

These are the noises you would hear if you happened to be passing by Obelisk Blue dormitory. Not a pleasant sound. And if one happened to stick around for a bit, one would hear an even worse, more grating sound – a screechy, chalk-on-nails voice.

"I'm sorry, boss. It slipped outta my hands, I swear!" the high-pitched voice shrieked. The owner of said voice was Ojama Yellow, who was the bane of Chazz Princeton's existence, and he didn't even try that hard…or did he?

Chazz stared in disbelief at the broken plates on the ground. Those plates had belonged to his older brothers. They were gonna be _so_ ticked! Chazz scrunched his hair in his fists as he growled. Yellow Ojama and his two brothers, Ojama Black and Ojama Green, huddled in the corner of the bed, whimpering as they held each other.

"You three drive me crazy! Agh! I don't want to see you guys right now! Just…go wherever you guys go, OK? Ugh, I need to let off some steam…" Chazz muttered as he stormed out of the dorm. The Ojama Trio, never ones to disobey their master, warped to the Ojama "area". It looked like a goofy club-house, which fit their image. The door even had a handle that said, "No female monsters allowed".

"We made master upset again…" Yellow Ojama said sadly. He hated to see Master sad, but it seemed to happen quite a lot…

"I'm sure he'll get over it. Maybe we just need to do something nice for him, or something like dat," Green Ojama said, as he flexed the muscles of his miniature body-builder type body.

"Did the green idiot just have a good idea? I must be dreaming," Black Ojama scoffed. Yellow had to agree with this; Green was never known for his brains, he was more of a muscle-over mind kind of monster.

Green Ojama stuck out his tongue at Black. He could have good ideas too, like the time he came up with the groovy plan of telling Master to write math questions under his eyelids, so that when he blinked, he could memorize the answers to the school tests! For some reason, Master had yelled at him, but oh well!

Well…what should we do for Master, then, smart guy?" Yellow Ojama asked Green in a "I know you can't answer this" voice. Green thought hard. Thinking hurt!

"Uh, well…hmmm…." Green hummed to himself. Black and Yellow giggled, covering their mouths to hide the sounds. It didn't do much to muffle the noise, but they gave it the old try.

"What if we helped win a duel?" Green asked experimentally. Yellow and Black fell down laughing.

"**HA HA HA HA**!" Black roared on the ground. "We never win duels, stupid. How could we win for Master?"

Green pouted, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. The move would have looked menacing, if Green was taller.

"Wait, wait! I know what to do! We need to hook up Master with Alexis, his crush!" Yellow's voice could shatter glass, it was so loud.

With a plan settled, the Ojama Trio went to work!

The next day, Alexis walked to the harbor at the edge of Duel Academy. She had gotten a note from Chazz telling her to meet him at sunrise. The note had contained some…weird miss-spellings, but she supposed that maybe Chazz was more of a duelist than a linguist.

After an hour, a frustrated Alexis returned to her dorm room. Boys! They always did weird stuff like this!

Meanwhile, in his room, Chazz was creating a new deck. He hated to admit it…but he supposed he would want to keep the annoying threesome in his deck. They…could be funny, and he was fond of them.

"HEY! Master, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alexis?" questioned the Yellow Ojama.

"What do you mean, pipsqueak? Why would I be with her?"

Yellow Ojama gulped. He and his brothers had forgotten the most important step – telling Master about the plan! He didn't even know to meet Alexis!

"Oh, nothing, Master! Tee-hee. Um….._gotta go_!" And with that, Yellow Ojama went *poof* and vanished. Chazz shook his head. Those Ojama's could be very odd…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

To be honest, the Ojama Trio always annoyed me, so I can sympathize with Chazz. Yellow especially had the annoying voice, lol.


	3. Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Confusion)

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was flying around some rocky mountains, surveying his domain. Well, maybe saying that this area belonged to him was stretching it, but still, he would guard it from evil intruders who would do evil to the land; even if some monster so much as littered, Blue-Eyes would stop them. Blue-Eyes _hated_ litter!

After awhile, the majestic dragon flew down towards a lake, to quench his thirst, so that he could fly again. As he was gulping down the clear water, Aqua Madoor rose up from the depths. Seeing the masked face and spiky blue hair, Blue-Eyes decided to hear what the water monster had to say.

"Oh Blue-Eyes, must you drink from this lake? I was having a splendid dream, but the ripples you caused woke me up. I hold you accountable," Madoor whined. He was none too pleased, especially since his dream had involved a sultry mermaid…

Blue-Eyes only growled in response. He was thirsty. This lake was the closest. End of discussion, as far as Blue-Eyes was concerned. Who did Aqua Madoor think he was? Master Kaiba hadn't even used the water spirit in a duel for years, while Blue-Eyes got regular use.

Meanwhile, Battle Ox and Rude Kaiser, who had been sparring in the nearby forest, had arrived at the lake. Kaiser, being reptilian, fancied having a good swim, and he had convinced Battle Ox to finally take a bath after weeks. They took interest in what was occurring.

"Blue-Eyes, you dumb dragon! You can easily fly to another lake; there are many in this area. Go to one of those!" Madoor reasoned. Blue-Eyes wasn't having it, and he roared, a ferocious sound that shook the very forest!

Battle Ox grunted. He enjoyed a good fight, and seeing Aqua Madoor and Blue-Eyes pound each other would be a fine way to spend an otherwise uneventful afternoon. Master Kaiba was over-seeing some kind of business matter that was way above their heads. He would be occupied for awhile.

But before anything crazy could happen, the flapping of wings was heard, before a burst of wind hit the group. Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons had arrived on the scene. They were the brothers of the Blue-Eyes who wanted a drink. The three of them glowered at Madoor, who was quickly shrinking down.

"Hey, now, just wait up a sec," growled Rude Kaiser. "Three against one is hardly a fair fight. Are you three cowards?"

Madoor threw him a grateful but confused look. Battle Ox just looked bemused. The three Blue-Eyes siblings glared at the reptilian warrior. One of them shot a warning blast at Kaiser's feet. Kaiser jumped back, and held out his sword threateningly.

Battle Ox stepped next to him. The two were comrades, after all, and comrades stuck together. And besides, this was looking to be a good fight, and a good fight was much more fun that taking a dumb bath, as far as Ox was concerned.

"OK, Ox. Here is the plan: I'll aim for that Blue-Eyes, and you throw your axe at that Blue-Eyes, while dashing towards the third," Kaiser explained.

"_What_?" Ox grunted indignantly. He was lost, and the plan only took about 8 seconds to explain. Which Blue-Eyes was he aiming for, again?

"Hmm. Actually, Blue-Eyes, how can you tell each other apart? You look identical, and you can't even talk." Aqua Madoor wondered if they had telepathy. The three Blue-Eyes looked at each other, and shrugged their large wings. They could just tell, somehow, and during a duel, it didn't matter to Kaiba which Blue-Eyes were which.

"Even if they can tell each other apart, we can't. There must be some way…" Kaiser intoned, as he let his swords fall to the ground. There was no point fighting if he didn't know who he was stabbing.

"I think I can help you with that little problem, heh heh~" a sinister, sing-song voice called from behind some bushes. The whole group turned to stare at the newcomer: Saggi, the Dark Clown, a mysterious user of black magic. No one trusted him; he was prone to annoying pranks.

"What do you want?" Battle Ox asked harshly. He didn't like monsters that used magic. It was cheating, in his opinion. A battle should be won with strength and fists.

Saggi held up his hands in a gesture of friendship as he said, "Why the show of hostility? I come in peace, wanting to help my fellow monsters, that is all~"

"You'll pardon us if we don't trust you, but how, exactly, do you plan to help us?" Kaiser asked doubtfully.

Saggi grinned wider. Saying a bunch of words in another language, the sky darkened, and the area seemed to tense with magic power. Pointing his finger at the three dragons, the clown said, "**Color**", and there was an explosion.

The group all coughed, but when the smoke cleared, all noise ceased. The three dragons were no longer blue. One of them was a shade of pink, another looked banana yellow, and the final Blue-Eyes was more purple than anything should ever have to be. The three dragons roared in horror and anger at the magical clown.

"And…your predicament has been solved. I must say, I have out-done myself. You lot will have no trouble telling them apart now!"

"….They look disgusting," Ox rumbled. He would probably laugh about this later, but he felt that the dragons were probably embarrassed as it was. Madoor had no such inhibitions, though, as his laughter rang out.

The three dragons stared at Saggi with murderous intent. As they were about to tear the clown limb from limb, yet another interruption hit in the form of Lord of Dragons, who had managed to overhear most of the recent conversation.

"It does not matter if you can tell the three dragons apart. Indeed, it is a moot point," Lord of Dragons said in his wise voice. Even the three dragons showed him respect.

"But, sir, why is that? Doesn't it just make things needlessly complicated?" Kaiser said, wondering if maybe Lord of Dragons had gone insane.

Lord of Dragons laughed, and told them to watch, and they would gain understanding. Then, nodding at the three Blue-Eyes, he snapped his fingers. The three dragons roared together, a sound that could be heard for hundreds of miles, and they were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light cleared, there was only one dragon, as opposed to three. All the monsters understood; the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons had merged into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Now…does it matter if you can discern one from another?" Lord of Dragons asked the group, a smirk on his face.

The group all shook their heads. Everyone started laughing…until Saggi thought of a new problem.

"But…what if we wish to address one of the heads? Do they have names?"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon groaned. All it had wanted was a drink of water!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It was fun using some of Kaiba's monsters here. I don't think he ever gave any of the Blue-Eyes names. But again, in a duel, it wouldn't be necessary, would it?


	4. Gagaga Girl and Exodia (Spring)

Spring season was a favorite among Duel Monsters. The cold season is over, but it isn't hot enough to become stifling. The flowers bloom, the sun comes out, and everyone is generally in a good mood.

Gagaga Girl shared this opinion. On a lovely Spring day like today, she liked nothing better than to traverse across some grassy plains, picking flowers, maybe going on a picnic with friends, or going swimming at the lake. Just for the fun of it, she fell back in the grass and stretched. The sun felt good on her skin, and the grass was surprisingly soft. She knew there were probably bugs, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered.

As she lay there, considering how she would spend the perfect day, some shadows fell across her face. Looking up, she saw three Red Ogres, looking down at her as if she were a tasty morsel. She wasn't that concerned, she could take out grunts like that easy. She looked at the one in the middle, presuming that he was the leader.

"Can I help you with anything, boys?"

One of the ogres licked his lips, as the others grinned.

"Well, little missy, we was wondering if you'd accompany us to lunch. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alones on a day like dis," one of the ogres said, in a voice that wouldn't be out of place in some silly Saturday-morning cartoon.

"Yeah, we'd like that," another Ogre added unnecessarily. Gagaga Girl pretended to think, putting her finger to her chin.

"Hmm. I think I'll turn down your kind offer, gentleman. Another time, perhaps," she said, an undercurrent of mocking in her voice. If these creeps thought she would go with them, alone, to places unknown, they must have been even dumber than they looked, and being Red Ogres, that was a feat in itself!

The Ogres all frowned. They were being turned down? They didn't like that, not one bit. All three of them raised their metallic clubs. With their claws, fangs, horns, and muscular body, they did look threatening. Gagaga Girl, dare she say it, thought that the Ogres could theoretically become popular with some girls, actually. They weren't downright ugly, she supposed, although they sorely needed more brain power.

"You think you can turn us down, sweetie? We don't dink so!"

She raised an eyebrow. They were threatening her? Seriously? Oh well. Gagaga Girl raised her cell phone. As the Ogres looked at it with a dumb expression, she pressed some of the buttons, making a _ping_ sound for each one. After a pause, a bright light emitted from the phone.

**BOOM**!

When the dust cleared, two of the Ogres were on the ground, and one was left standing, but bruised. Gagaga Girl was pleased with herself. Until she heard a growling noise, and a rumble, as if an earthquake was starting. Looking down, she did indeed see the ground breaking apart!

"I, um, hope this wasn't my fault," she said to herself nervously. But surely her magic attack hadn't been _that_ strong! As the ground opened, a figure emerged from the darkness – a very large, imposing figure, with chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

Gagaga Girl's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The Ogres had a similar reaction.

_Oh no, nonononono_.

Their fight had just awakened Exodia – The Forbidden One. Exodia was one of the strongest monsters of all time, said to be unbeatable!

* * *

Exodia slowly turned his head, surveying the situation. He had been resting underground, where peace and silence reigned. An explosion, and some shouts, had changed that quickly. His mood darkening, he had risen up to see what had disturbed his slumber. To his surprise, the first thing he saw was a young lady, with a large hat. He also saw three Red Ogres, probably causing the girl some form of harassment.

Having no patience for thugs who would gang up on a defenseless girl, Exodia raised a fist towards the Ogres. The Ogres wasted no time in getting the heck out of dodge, scampering so fast, you could mistake them for the Road Runner.

Exodia roared after them triumphantly, knowing they wouldn't return. Fools like that were all too common, unfortunately. Exodia turned around to head back to his underground cavern, only stopping to glance at the shivering girl. He wasn't surprised that she was shaking; almost everyone was scared of him. To be honest, they had good reason to be.

So he wasn't prepared when the girl shakily said, "T-thanks. For helping me, I mean." Exodia wasn't sure if he had ever been thanked by someone. If he had, it must have been a long time, maybe even a millennia.

"But, I could have taken care of those creeps. I appreciate it, but I didn't really need the help," she continued. Exodia was amused.

"I don't like people thinking I'm some helpless damsel. Thanks for the concern, though," she went on, stopping when she heard a gravelly sound. She started when she realized it was Exodia, chuckling.

"I apologize," he said in a deep, rumbling voice. "I didn't mean to offend. But girl, tell me: Are you not afraid of me?" The girl seemed to think it over, and then surprised him by giving a wide grin.

"Yeah, I'm scared. In fact, I'm freaking terrified. You're huge, and I've heard some pretty nasty things about you. But…you can't be all bad, if you were willing to help me out!"

Exodia was impressed with this young girl. Giant monsters had fled in his presence, and knights had fainted. Honestly, if he coughed, the majority of Duel Monsters would probably burst into tears. But this young sorceress was talking in his presence, and she wasn't being shy about it either! He had to pay attention again when the girl began to speak.

"Don't you get lonely, all by yourself? You don't seem to have any friends, and everyone seems scared to be with you…"

Well. A frank question deserved a frank answer.

"I have become accustomed to solitude. It doesn't bother me," Exodia said. It was true; he had been alone for awhile. It wasn't so bad, he supposed. The girl looked a bit sad.

"I don't have any plans…why don't I come back here tomorrow? We can hang out, or something. It's springtime! The most fun part of the year! No one should be alone!" the girl went on and on about the things they could do. Exodia wasn't really listening. Was this girl…really offering to "hang out" in his presence? She seemed sincere.

"Why would you wish to spend any amount of time with me? I doubt I am the kind of monster you normally associate with."

The girl winked at Exodia. "You're not shy, are you, big guy?" Exodia, for the first time, felt a bit flustered.

"O-of course not! I fear nothing! I will be here tomorrow."

"Ha, okay! By the way…my name is Gagaga Girl," she cheerfully said, extending her petite arm. Exodia gently grabbed it with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Exodia. But…I think you know that," he rumbled. She laughed, a pretty sound, much lighter than his. She left, promising to return the next day.

* * *

The next day, she arrived, like she had promised. Exodia was strangely pleased by this. They hadn't made any plans, so they just sat in the cavern, and talked about various things. Gagaga promised to bring her friends one of these days. Exodia mostly talked about powerful opponents he had bested in combat. Surprisingly, she seemed very attentive.

The next day, she took him swimming at a nearby lake, the largest she could find. At first reluctant, Exodia ended up getting in the water. He was a bit rusty, but after some practice, he was able to swim laps around the lake. Gagaga Girl also had a pretty bathing suit, he had to admit…

After that, she brought a canvas over, and told him that she would paint a portrait of him. After being told to "sit still, or else", he chose a pose that involved him raising his arms in the air triumphantly. Gagaga Girl had put her arms on his chest and legs, telling him to straighten up. His heart had started racing.

_What is wrong with me? Why is my pulse speeding up around her? Am I enjoying her company because I prefer it to being alone…or…_

After she had finished painting him for the day, and was packing up, he grabbed her arm.

"Please…return tomorrow…and the day after…I do not wish to spend my days alone again…not after getting used to being with someone else," he said, not caring that it may have sounded like he was begging. She giggled.

"What's up with you? Of course I'll come back. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Indeed, you did. I just…" he paused. She nodded at him, telling him to go on. But it wasn't that simple. He was scared of rejection, scared of what her reply would be.

"It is nothing. I just grew concerned, that is all. You'd better hurry home, now," he said, dropping the subject like a coward.

* * *

A few weeks later, in the final week of Spring, Gagaga Girl and Exodia had been playing a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. They had been mulling over the rules, which were complicated, when they heard the distant boom of thunder.

After packing up the game, Gagaga Girl bid her good-byes to Exodia, saying she'd return tomorrow with food, for a picnic. After she left, Exodia mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he muster up the courage to tell her?

As he lay down to rest, he noticed a cell phone on the ground. Gagaga Girl must have left it by accident. Gingerly picking it up, Exodia decided that if he hurried, he could catch her before the rain started.

* * *

Gagaga Girl skipped home, feeling a little guilty. She hadn't been telling her master, Gagaga Magician, where she had been going, and she had been spending less time with her usual group of friends. But Exodia seemed so…lonely to her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the metal club going towards her until it was almost too late to dodge, Jumping back, she looked up to see the same group of Red Ogres. She sighed.

"You guys again? If you really want to get beat down, I'll oblige." She reached for her phone – only, it wasn't there.

_Shoot! I must have left it behind. But whatever, I can still take these punks!_

Leaping forward, she jumped on top of the middle Ogre, and side-kicked the two beside him. Then, jumping off the last one standing, she dropped down, and tripped him with a side-kick. Standing up, she dusted her hands off. That was the last thing she did before being blasted by a fireball from behind.

It burned; her whole body felt like it was on fire. Falling on the ground in pain, she looked behind her. A large Flame Ogre was there, grinning evilly. His body was covered by dancing, flickering flames.

"I guess my boys weren't up to the task of defeating you, eh? I heard about how you and your "pal" humiliated them. I just couldn't let that stand, honey. Now, I'm gonna have to kill you. But, maybe I'll have some fun first…" Gagaga Girl shrank back, determined that she wouldn't scream. But then she heard a roar…

* * *

He was shaking in fury. He saw red though his eyes. No thoughts crossed his mind, only the instincts to kill. He roared again, and then ran at the Ogres, surprisingly fast considering his size and bulk. Two of the Red Ogres jumped in front of their master.

_Kill! Kill! Make them Suffer!_

Exodia put his hands together, and let out a huge energy blast, searing the ground under it. The blast evaporated the two Ogres. Flame Ogre stood his ground, staring at Exodia, feeling the killer intent. Knowing this move could be his last, Flame Ogre fire his largest fireball at Exodia, one strong enough to blow up an entire mountain.

Exodia tackled the giant flaming ball head-on…and broke through it. Flame Ogre only had time to blink before he got squashed under Exodia's two fists. The black blood seeped through the cracks in the ground. Exodia growled, raising his fists, daring other challengers to approach.

* * *

While Exodia was busy, the third Red Ogre snuck behind Gagaga Girl, intending to strike the finishing blow. Gagaga Girl, seeing this, performed a roundhouse kick, which connected with the Ogre's head. The Ogre decided it was time for a prompt nap.

Gagaga Girl ran to Exodia, who was starting to calm down, although his heavy breathing hadn't stopped. She looked up at him, and reached for his arm. Exodia reached for her, but then pulled back. She realized what his predicament was – his hands were soaked with blood.

Just then, it began raining. Neither one noticed.

"Are you alright? Did they harm you?" Exodia asked, concerned. Gagaga Girl shook her head, deciding her minor burns didn't count. Exodia picked up the cell phone he had dropped during the fight, and handed it to her.

"I am sorry. When I saw that you had been attacked, my mind became fogged. I was scared that I wouldn't get to tell you something."

Gagaga Girl became confused. Tell her something? Was it about the cell phone? Exodia reached for her, and knelt down so that they were eye-to-eye.

"I…feel happy around you. I want to spend all my time with you. At first, I thought that was due to my years of solitude, but it soon became apparent to me that…I have these feelings for you. My heart beats faster, and my pulse races, far faster than when I am in battle. I…think I am in love with you. And I wanted to know, what you felt." With that, Exodia bared his soul, and held his breath.

Gagaga Girl was shell-shocked. She had no idea. But at the same time, this scary, imposing man…was someone she had grown close to these last few weeks. Looking deep inside herself…she found that she did care for him.

"I – I think I feel similar. This is all happening so fast, but dangit, I think I love you too," she said, throwing her arms around him. Exodia sat still for a moment, before putting his large arms around her too. She looked up at him, and moved her face closer. As her lips met his, the world vanished. It was only those two.

After that disconnected mouths, Gagaga Girl giggled. Exodia gave her a questioning look.

"To think, I used to be terrified of you." She laughed, then. Exodia nuzzled her. He wasn't alone, not anymore. They hadn't noticed, but the rain had stopped, washing away all the blood on his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world, one poor duelist was confused when he couldn't find his Red Ogre and Flame Ogre cards…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow, this was a long chapter. I thought the pairing of Gagaga Girl and Exodia was cute.

Is it just me, or does Exodia's energy blast resemble Goku's Kamehameha?  
In this fic, monsters who die in the Monster/Spirit World, vanish in the human world.

Also, thanks to Yami E. and Blue Eyes Illusionist for the kind reviews, and thanks to all the people who are following this fic! Much appreciated!

BTW, for those who don't know, Gagaga Girl's magic source seems to be her cell phone, amusingly enough. What happens if it runs out of batteries?


	5. Flame Swordsman and Blade Knight (Money)

Dark Magician was at the Duel Monsters bar. Not that he was alone; he was drinking with Black Luster Soldier, Flame Swordsman, Elemental Hero Neos, and Blade Knight. The group was discussing the good times, the duels they had won, and the partnerships they had formed.

Flame Swordsman gulped down what must have been his 30th mug, _at least_. He demanded another, and the waitress, a Harpie Lady, handed him another mug. The group was taking bets on how many more drinks he would have before collapsing.

"I doubt he'll be able to down even five more of those", Dark Magician said. He himself had only had less than 8 cups. Blade Knight shrugged his armored shoulders.

"He has come this far, I don't see why he couldn't reach a hundred at this rate". Flame Swordsman wasn't even stumbling yet. He didn't look like he had to puke either, so he seemed primed and ready for another go.

"By the time this ordeal is through, we may need to assist the swordsman home", Neos said. "And by "we", I mean you, Dark Magician. You live nearest to him".

"That I do. Very well, I will take the Swordsman home", Dark Magician said, deciding that Neos was right. Flame Swordsman didn't exactly live out of the way. Flame Swordsman laughed, suddenly.

"Oh, you guys make me laugh! I will not need assistance home! Have you no faith in me?" He then downed another cup. Everyone stared. Dark Magician suddenly had a thought.

"Who is paying for this? Flame Swordsman has consumes many drinks in the last hour!"

"I will, of course. They were my drinks, mostly", Flame Swordsman replied nonchalantly. He then gulped another cup. Blade Knight burst out laughing. Flame Swordsman frowned.

"What is so funny, Knight?" Flame Swordsman asked. The answer had better be good, or Flame might have to stab something.

"How can a pauper like you pay for all this?" Blade Knight asked between snickers. Blade Knight belonged to Kaiba…of course he had money. Flame Swordsman belonged to that poor loser, Joey Wheeler.

Flame Swordsman silently pulled out a large bag, and opened it. Blade Knight's eyes widened. There must have been thousands of golden coins inside!

"B-but how?" Blade Knight sputtered. Neos patted him on the back.

"Didn't you know? Money in the Duel Monsters world isn't decided by how rich or poor your master is, it is decided by how many duels he or she wins. Joey Wheeler duels a lot, and wins many of them. So Flame Swordsman has money to spare. And that is why you are rich; not because Kaiba has money, but because Kaiba is victorious in all of his duels".

"Except against my master", Dark Magician added. He and Neos laughed. Blade Knight ignored them. He had things to process. He never knew! No one ever told him…not even his own team-mates!

He hailed the Harpie. He decided that he could use a drink now. It needed to be a strong one. Flame Swordsman welcomed his new drinking buddy, and decided to make a contest out of it.

* * *

In the end, it was Blade Knight who had to be escorted home.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha. I used this chapter to explain the currency in Duel Monsters world. Gold coins, and you get them the more your master duels and wins. The coins are divided between all the monsters in your deck. Fair is fair, right?

To be honest, I imagine many Duel Monsters could hold their liquor, but for the sake of comedy...


	6. Halloween Fear (Zorc and Diabound)

Diabound was the scariest duel monster. It was a pretty debatable fact, but in his mind, it was truth. No other creature could match him in the fear department, and he made sure to say so out-loud for whatever reason. To be fair, he was currently in the Shadow Zone; not too many creatures traveled there! Especially not on Halloween!

"Oh ho! So you believe yourself to be the most fearsome? I'll have to correct that!"

Diabound growled as another large monster emerged from the shadows. Diabound knew that voice well; it was Zorc, who was also a much feared Duel Monster. No one dared cross his path…or at least no one dared to comment on his….other erectile head!

"Zorc, don't be a fool. Every monster knows that even the God cards have nightmares about me. I haunt the tombs and catacombs; you hide like a mummy!" Diabound stated, with smirk in his taunt. Zork raised a claw.

"I seem to recall Marik stating that I was more important and powerful than you, o pitiful one. You were expendable!"

"Being more powerful doesn't make you scary at all, Zorc. And your human form was pitiful! No one would fear it. And that, erm, obtrusion you have between your legs makes me giggle!"

Zorc curled his "tail" around himself defensively. His other head got offended rather easily.

"I will make you suffer, Diabound!" Zorc threatened. Diabound scoffed.

"See, even **that** doesn't scare me", he bragged.

Zorc lunged at Diabound. They wrestled on the murky ground. Fog was common on the ground, which made things hard to see. When Diabound thought he was choking Zorc, it turned out he was only choking his tail. Diabound quickly let go when he saw a strange look go on Zorc's face.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Zorc complained. Why did Diabound have to be so touchy?

Before they could continue to trade punches and insults, they heard a battle cry ("Digestive Breath!") and they got blasted. When the smoke cleared, they looked up, ready to face their attacker. But they didn't expect him!

"It's the Wicked Eraser!" Zorc yelled.

"One of the Dark Gods, an equal to the original God cards!" Diabound said. He had never met Wicked Eraser…but he had heard nasty things, even rumors that…he was the scariest Duel Monster!

The Wicked Eraser flapped its wings once, signaling for them to be silent. Walking towards them, he opened his mouth. Zorc and Diabound tensed, ready for another energy blast, but only words exited Eraser's jaws.

"You both wish to prove who is the most fearsome? I know how you can settle this petty argument! A contest of fear, where you both will try and scare as many monsters as you can! Whoever scares the most monsters will win, and reign as the God of Terror".

Zorc and Diabound decided that the plan wasn't half bad. Nodding, they split up. After they were gone, Eraser grinned to himself!

* * *

Diabound was flying randomly, staying under the shade so that he would go unnoticed by passerby. He wasn't sure where to start, so he made a game of it; he would scare the 65th monster he came across. It was a random enough number!

Near a lake, he came across his 65th person: a Dark Magician Girl. She was sitting on a quilt, near a basket. Reaching in the basket, she pulled out a muffin, and began to eat it, while staring at what must have been a nice view across the lake. Diabound grinned. This would be **perfect**!

Sneaking up behind her, using his invisibility power, Diabound prepared to strike! As he lunged at her, something lifted him up, shocking him enough to cause him to drop the invisibility!

"W-what? Put me down, you –"

He choked on his words as he looked up. Admittedly, anyone would be freaked upon seeing Exodia the Forbidden One. Exodia let out an exhale of breath in anger.

"Wait, I wasn't going to hurt her….just scare her a lot…", Diabound said, not realizing he was making himself look worse and worse…

"I will crush anyone who threatens her, Diabound, even you. Be glad I don't kill you", Exodia rumbled as he punched Diabound hard enough to send him flying.

Dark Magician Girl looped her arm around Exodia's. "What was that all about?"

Exodia shrugged. He didn't care; he just wanted to enjoy this picnic with her.

* * *

Zorc headed towards Ojama world. Everyone knew that Ojamas were the biggest wimps around. They would succumb easy to his fearsome looks and strength. Using his large claws to break the walls, he entered the Ojama Base. Lots of "paintings", which consisted of childish scribbles, were hanging on the walls. But where was that trio?

That's when Ojama Yellow entered the room, humming to himself. Then he noticed Zorc, who grinned. The shrieking would begin ANY second now.

"Guys, that's a lame costume. I expected better. What'll the boss say?"

Zorc was stunned. The Yellow twerp thought he was the other two, in a Halloween costume? The nerve!

"I am the Great and powerful Zorc! You will show me respect…or face the consequences!" Zorc roared.

"Hmm, the roar was pretty good. Boss'll like that! Hee hee!"

Zorc wanted to cover his ears; that high-pitched voice was so ANNOYING! He flew off, deciding to scare some other monster! Ojama Yellow yelled after him!

"Guys? Where are you going? Come back!" he cried. Behind him, the door opened, and Ojama Black and Green entered, both wearing Kuriboh costumes. Yellow Ojama face-palmed…but then gave a little shriek. If his friends were here….who had that been?

* * *

Zorc and Diabound returned to the Shadow Zone in defeat hours later. They hadn't been able to scare anyone! Wicked Eraser was still there, flapping his wings in a smug manner.

"I never did tell you about what would happen to the loser, did I? Both will be my servants for three whole months! HAHAHAHAH!"

Zorc and Diabound sighed. These would be some long months…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Halloween isn't actually close by, but I got this idea in my head, and it wouldn't let go!

For those who don't know, Wicked Eraser is a Dark God card who appears in the spin-off manga _Yu-Gi-Oh! R_. He's pretyy cool looking.

And guys, in just a few weeks, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V will premier in Japan. I hope it's good. Zexal is okay, but inconsistent.


	7. Elemental Hero Neos (Summer Heat)

Thanks for the review, Yami E. You're right, I made a mistake with Gagaga Girl. It wasn't Dark Magician Girl. I went back and fixed it! And I'll take your ideas into consideration!

* * *

Elemental Hero Neos found himself thirsty. Being an alien, he didn't need to drink very often, but it being the summer and all, a cold drink would feel pleasant.

Deciding that walking in the heat was insanity, he flew at top speed towards a café that he had heard about from Jaden's other cards. The wind blowing past his body was soothing, and he enjoyed the flight. When he finally landed, he noticed many other cards drinking shakes and ice cream on the patio surrounding the café.

When Neos entered the café, some bells attached to the door made a low tinkle noise. The bells were easy on the ears, and Neos decided that store owner had been wise to invest in them. There was a line, but not too long, so Neos decided he wouldn't mind waiting. In front of him was a familiar face – Aqua Dolphin.

"Aqua Dolphin, it is good to see you. Have you come for a cool drink as well", Neos asked his partner. Aqua Dolphin grinned as much as a dolphin could, and shook his head.

"Nah, I spend enough time in water as it is. I think I'll just go for some ice cream. But I don't know which flavor. Should I get the vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate? And if I get chocolate, which one? Rocky Road looks nice and crunchy, but the chocolate velvet looks so soft. Oh, but the Triple Chocolate has three whole flavors, which sounds delicious!"

Neos sweat-dropped as Aqua Dolphin started drooling. Neos waved his hand in front of Dolphin's face a few times, snapping him out of his ice cream fantasies.

"Well, you have time to decide. The line seems to have stopped moving, unfortunately". Both of them craned their necks to see the front of the line. A Kuriboh was causing trouble at the chashier, which was run by a Harpy Lady.

"No, the food you have ordered costs over 10 bucks. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" the Harpy yelled, losing her patience. The Kuriboh made some squeaking noises. The Harpy Lady looked like she wanted to slap him.

Some of the customers in line groaned. This argument had been going on for a long time, and the monsters just wanted to order. Aqua Dolphin shrugged at Neos.

"At least I'm not in a hurry, you know? And you're right, I can use this time to decide on a flavor", Dolphin said optimistically. Neos didn't feel as chipper. He was hot, sweaty, and his good mood was deteriorating fast. That Kuriboh was being a pain!

About ten minutes later, the Kuriboh finally paid the money, and hopped away in a huff. The whole crowd clapped, except for Aqua Dolphin, back in a food-related trance. A few minutes later, it was Dolphin's turn to order.

"Hello, sir. Which flavor would you like?" the Harpy asked sweetly. Aqua Dolphin placed a finger under his chin, thinking and muttering to himself. He was sure he wanted chocolate….but which one? This was a hard decision, he couldn't rush it!

The Harpies eyes twitched. "Sir, please hurry. I have other customers". Aqua Dolphin looked up and nodded. Looking at the selection again, he decided to go for Triple Chocolate. Telling her the order, Dolphin stepped back.

The Harpy Lady looked at him apologetically. "Sir, I am sorry. That flavor has run out for today". Aqua Dolphin looked shocked, and Neos facepalmed. He would never get a drink at this rate!

After some more agonizing hem-hawing, Aqua Dolphin chose Strawberry, and Neos was up at line. As he was about to place his order, the Harpy Lady removed her apron, and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going? I need a drink!" Neos almost yelled in frustration. The Harpy Lady frowned at him.

"It's my lunch break, honey. I'll be back in a bit, OK?"

Neos couldn't contain his groan. As the crowd dispersed to go kill time, Neos decided something. He was a hero. He and Jaden had saved the world a whole bunch of times. So he was entitled to a drink!

Neos stormed into the back room, grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the freezer, and flew home, deciding that no one would miss it. The Harpy Lady could suck on that! Neos let out a hysterical laugh. The soda was HIS!

* * *

Author's Noted: The Summer heat can drove anyone crazy, huh? I hate waiting in lines for things, which helped inspire this fic.


	8. XYZ-Dragon Cannon (XYZ Monsters?)

The rocky terrain on Duelist Mountain was a bit too much for most Duel Monsters. However, for XYZ-Dragon Cannon, it was all too easy to traverse the steep mountain. He didn't have legs, but his strong wheels were practically built for stuff like this!

If someone were to ask XYZ-Dragon why he was climbing up Duelist Mountain, he wouldn't be able to give them a really satisfactory answer. It had begun with a note.

* * *

_XHZ-Dragon Cannon had been recharging in the fancy Kaiba Corporation-funded hangar bay, where all of Kaiba's electronic monsters rested between duels. Something had woken XYZ-Dragon, and when his eyes onlined, he had noticed a piece of paper wedged inside one of his blue cannons._

_Reaching inside was hard, but he refused to ask anyone for help; Kaiba's pride has rubbed onto him. When he finally managed to grab the tip of the paper with his fingers, XYZ-Dragon began to read._

Dear XYZ,

You have been cordially invited to attend the very exclusive meeting at the top of Duelist Mountain. You may not bring any friends of family, and you mustn't tell anyone either. If you come, however, your wildest dreams will become reality.

Please and Thank You,

Utopia

_The note was very confusing for XYZ-Dragon, but this sounded like it could be a good offer. And even if this note came from some unsavory character, XYZ-Dragon would show them why his cannons were feared across the land!_

* * *

Now, the peak of the mountain was within sight. The metallic duel monster was glad; too much time in the heat, and who knew what would happen to his paint job? Overheating was a concern as well.

"Whatever I get for doing this, it had better be worth the trouble!" XYZ huffed, steam coming out of various orifices.

As he rolled up the last few stones, XYZ saw a bunch of Duel Monsters waiting for him. However, he wasn't familiar with almost any of them.

A warrior-type monster, garbed in white armor, gold outlines, and a red 39 tattooed on his shoulder, approached XYZ-Dragon.

Holding out a hand, the warrior began, "Welcome, honored guest. My name is Utopia, and I am the leader of this gathering. I have called you here for a very specific reason. You…are one of us."

XYZ-Dragon wearily shook the polite monster's hand, before suspiciously replying, "One of you? How do you mean? I've never even met a single one of you in my entire life!" Utopia sighed, before dramatically raising a fist.

"That is because your boss, Kaiba, has shackled you from the truth of your lineage! He has kept you away from us!" XYZ-Dragon gave a warning growl; he didn't like people bad-mouthing Kaiba.

A roar answered the challenge, emitted from another dragon in the crowd. Before XYZ-Dragon could even wonder which dragon had replied, the gaudiest dragon he had ever laid eyes upon flew up in the sky.

The dragon glowed neon red, as if some kind of hot energy literally coursed through his veins. Even his wings were brightly colored red, and the shine made XYZ-Dragon squint his eyes, before pointing his cannons at the radiant dragon. The dragon swooped down towards XYZ-Dragon.

Utopia, suddenly growing wings out of his back, flew up and smacked the sparkly dragon in the nose. Whimpering, it held its face and landed on the ground. Utopia wagged a finger at him.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I thought I told you that you couldn't fight with any more of our kind, even in jest!" XYZ-Dragon laughed.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is his name? What a mouthful! Monsters today have such funny names!" XYZ continued to chortle as Photon Dragon gave him the evil eye.

A giant shadow fell over XYZ-Dragon, and he looked up, fearful of rain. To his horror, there were no clouds in the sky; instead, a gigantic, black-painted puppet was looming over him. The puppet was super-creepy looking.

On the giant puppet's shoulder was another nightmare fodder monster, a muscular Frankenstein-like creature who wore a green scarf to hide his face. The number 22 was emblazoned on the scarf.

"Ah, Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder and Zombiestein, glad you could join us," Utopia said cheerfully, somehow not freaked out.

XYZ-Dtagon backed up, alternately pointing his large weapons at everyone assembled. "Just…who are you people? Why am I here? Give me answers, or I start firing!"

"Very well," Utopia said, bowing his head. "We are the XYZ Monsters, a new group of powerful monsters. We may be strange in appearance, but we have great strength (and hacks) so we always win. We have discovered that you, my friend, are one of us."

XYZ-Dragon coughed. Now he knew what the mistake was. He had vaguely heard of these XYZ guys before.

"Um…did you assume that I was an XYZ monster because my name begins with XYZ? You know what they say about assuming?" Utopia shook his head.

"XYZ-Dragon, no need to be shy. You may not want to admit it, but you certainly look odd enough to be one of us." Utopia was oblivious to XYZ-Dragon's mounting indignation.

"I am not odd! I am STATE-OF-THE-ART! And no, I am not one of you. Good-bye!" As XYZ-Dragon turned around to leave, Utopia quickly added, "We'll give you tons of money!"

XYZ-Dragon thought it was sad. Utopia sounded so proud of himself, too.

"You have no idea who my owner is, do you?" Utopia once again shook his head. With a growl, XYZ-Dragon raced off from the weirdoes. Utopia hung his head, being patted on the back by Zombiestein.

* * *

Back home, XYZ-Dragon Cannon told his friends about the encounter. Battle Ox leaned his head back, and let out a hard laugh.

"It is for the best that you left them, my friend. I have heard of the group, and trust me, you didn't even meet the weirdest ones!"

"You're kidding me. How do they get weirder than a zombie, a giant puppet, and a dragon that runs on photon energy?"

Battle Ox had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "One of them is as big as a planet." XYZ-Dragon didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh well, I prefer the simpler dueling with Kaiba. The XYZ guys seem a bit convoluted, anyway!" XYZ-Dragon was satisfied with his current arrangements; let Utopia keep his horror cards!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

For people who don't get the joke, in the fourth _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ anime, _Zexal_, there is a new type of card called the XYZ Monster. It'll take too long to explain, but they're basically special cards with cool abilities. I thought it was interesting that G1 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ had a monster that began with XYZ as well. Coincidence?


	9. Red Dragon Archfiend (Reputation)

"Level with me – do I really look that terrifying?" Red Dragon Archfiend wasn't idly asking; he was completely serious about the question, which was aimed across the large table at Stardust Dragon. The two legendary dragons were drinking at the Duel Monsters Café. They basically had the whole joint to themselves, on account of everyone else dashing off at the sight of the fearsome looking Archfiend.

"Pretty much," Stardust answered directly. Archfiend had to grudgingly admit that he liked how honest Stardust was; most other monsters would have lied, hoping to save their skin from getting cooked by dragon fire.

"You're a huge, dark-colored dragon with devil wings and sharp teeth colored a deep red, as if they were constantly bloody. You even used to be called Demon Dragon, which didn't help things." Stardust finished with a swig of his large cup. Archfiend gripped his own hard enough to crack it.

"Yes, yes. That is why I had my name changed in the first place!" Archfiend could feel his hot temper slowly make itself known. He hated the fact that everyone tip-toed around him as if he was made of glass and would crack every second. Sure, he had anger issues, but he had never once hurt a friend (outside of a duel, of course).

Stardust shrugged his glitzy shoulders. "It takes a lot to change one's self-image. First impressions are everything, and most people probably think of you as some evil overlord."

Archfiend slammed his large fist against the stone table, cracking it. "BUT I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO EARN SUCH A REPUTATION!" Looking down at what he had done, Archfiend coughed before sitting back down, wings drooping slightly.

A Kuriboh waiter hesitantly stepped forward to bring the two dragons a plate of fried dumplings, which they had ordered minutes ago. Archfiend grumpily downed a dozen of them in his toothy mouth.

"We need to work on making you less intimidating," Stardust decided. "The first thing we have to do is work on your anger issues." Archfiend grumbled, but decided that if he ever wanted other monsters to stop treating him like a plague, he would have to listen to Stardust's advice.

Being a scary presence used to be really enjoyable, and to an extent, Archfiend even liked the reputation he got. He was certain that his master, Jack Atlas, also liked the status of being King. But after awhile, it got annoying when monsters feared him outside of dueling circles as well. Even Exodia seemed to have friends, for God Card's sake!

After finishing off their drinks, the two dragons flew to a nursery for young Duel Monsters. The caretaker, Nurse Reficule the Fallen One, was very hesitant to let the dragons inside.

"The young ones are easily frightened, and I'm not sure that such large dragons as yourselves would be a comforting image for them to see." Stardust idly flicked one of his wings.

"Ma'am, we only wish to play with the youngsters for a bit. After all, I hear that you don't have many people to help you, and there are so many kids. We could help lighten the load." Nurse Reficule still looked hesitant, until Archfiend impatiently growled. Reficule immediately paled.

After being left in, Stardust turned to Archfiend. "If you can put up with these baby monsters without getting upset or running off, your reputation will go up!"

Archfiend was unsure. "I don't want to be completely feared, but I don't want my tough-guy facade to completely vanish either. I don't know if I'll be able to live this down!"

Stardust would have rolled his eyes if he had pupils. "Oh, stop being such a child and go feed one of the babies." Archfiend gave Stardust his best death-glare before shuffling towards the small patches of grass that worked as the bedding for the small monsters.

The nursery, which was always kept at a calmingly warm temperature, was filled with Baby Dragon monsters. The majority of them were sleeping, while a handful playfully growled and nipped at one another. One, however, was yowling for some food. Archfiend realized that this was his big chance to earn some nice points, and grabbed a few biscuits from the food counter.

The biscuits were apparently designed to be edible by younger monsters, so that they wouldn't choke. Luckily, Baby Dragons already had full grown teeth, so chewing wouldn't be a problem. Archfiend had to wonder if the food tasted good, though; the biscuits were a plain white color, and it didn't seem to have much of an odor. Of course, it was possible that he had been spoiled by dining on finer food that Jack could afford.

The Baby Dragon quieted down with curiosity when Archfiend used one hand to pluck the small reptile from its nest. With the other claw, he brought the small biscuit towards the younger dragon's snout. Baby Dragon sniffed at the biscuit before moving his head to the side.

Archfiend stifled a growl. "You're a growing dragon, which means that you have to digest enough calories to keep up with your quickly expanding body. Without the proper nutrients, you could grow up smaller than your peers. Is that what you want?"

Baby Dragon seemed to think about it, before nodding its head and sticking out its tongue. Archfiend felt his body growing hot. If the brat didn't accept the food soon, he wouldn't be held accountable for whatever he did.

Then Archfiend got an idea. "Yo, Stardust! Why can't we just find a Time Wizard and have him age up these dragons? Heck, couldn't we hire a Time Wizard to age up every single child monster?" He wondered why he was the first monster to think of that!

Stardust, who had been cooing at some other Baby Dragons, gasped at Archfiend's suggestion. "Archfiend, there is a natural order to the world. There are two kinds of laws, the spoken ones, and the unspoken ones. What you just said is one of the unspoken ones!"

Archfiend made a tossing motion with his claw to signify that Stardust's words had been thrown aside. Putting down the biscuit and the stubborn child, Archfiend spread his wings and flew out of the nursery. Moments after he left, the Baby Dragon began to nibble at the biscuit.

* * *

It took Archfiend only a few minutes to sniff out Time Wizard, who was seemingly performing maintenance on himself.

"What are you doing?" Archfiend couldn't contain his curiosity. It was weird seeing Time Wizard use a screwdriver to poke around in his own body. The red dragon could even hear the gears turning inside the clock monster.

Time Wizard jumped at Archfiend's deep voice, dropping his screwdriver – unfortunately, the tool got stuck between two of his gears.

"Oh, now look what you made me do," Time Wizard complained, momentarily forgetting his fear in favor of annoyance. Archfiend sighed, before sticking his claw inside of Time Wizard.

"Ahh, get your hand out of my – never mind, that feels much better!" Time Wizard's tone changed immensely once the tool was removed. With that, Time Wizard closed the hatch on his back and lay down contentedly on the grass.

"I'll ask again: what were you doing?" Time Wizard sighed, before standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Daylight Savings Time happened. It's always the worst time of the year for me! Changing my clock is such a hassle." Archfiend could sympathize; his own clocks hadn't been changed in years, mainly because of laziness.

"Anyway, I need your help," Archfiend growled, before grabbing the befuddled Time Wizard and flying back to the nursery at top speed. By the time he got back, the clock monster had fainted dead away.

Stardust, who had been left to take care of all the Baby Dragons, wasn't pleased. "Archfiend, how could you leave me all alone? These babies are also partially your responsibility."

"Whatever, now that I have Time Wizard, we can skip that boring part." Archfiend shook Time Wizard awake.

"Pops, make these babies into full grown adults," Archfiend commanded, pointing at the children in the same way Jack always did when dueling. Time Wizard looked out at the sea of Baby Dragons before turning to the red dragon and shaking his body.

Archfiend stared at the clock with confusion until he realized that Time Wizard had to shake his whole body, as he had no head. Angered, Archfiend knocked Time Wizard's hat off.

"What do you mean? You won't help? Don't you want these kids to grow up big and strong?" Time Wizard, fearing for his life, dashed off, but soon found himself running in place. Archfiend had grabbed the clock's purple cape.

"Hey, don't be scared. I like to think I'm a nice guy!" As Archfiend uttered those words, his eyes began to glow red. Time Wizard nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes, yes! Whatever you say!" Time Wizard said hurriedly. "But there is something you should probably know." Archfiend and Stardust leaned forward, eyes wide.

"The spell I use to turn the Baby Dragons into adults is only temporary. They'd turn into kids again in less than two hours." A small pin dropped to the floor somehow, but no one heard it because of the deafening silence.

"I told you this wouldn't work," Stardust murmured to his friend. Archfiend didn't answer; he feared that if he spoke, he would end up snapping and eating Time Wizard. He had to keep his cool, and prove that he wasn't just a walking, talking anger machine.

After a few deep breaths, Archfiend's stiff reply was, "Very well. I apologize, Time Wizard, for dragging you here. I guess I will have to try to earn everyone's trust the hard way." With that, the proud dragon walked regally to one of the Baby Dragons, and proceeded to pick it up and cradle it in his strong arms.

The Baby Dragon began crying.

As Archfiend desperately attempted to calm it down, Stardust and Time Wizard exchanged glances. Archfiend had a long way to go.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I finally finished the _5D's_ anime (I already finished _Zexal_). The ending gave me feels, as the kids say. Anyway, that inspired me to write a fic about Archfiend (and Stardust).


End file.
